


Pleasant Surprise

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here have a modern day Fire Emblem Fates fic. I really wanted to write about Sakura trying to reveal that she was pregnant with Siegbert, or how she found out, or how Xander found out and how he would react, plus everyone else reacting. I will probably write about another version of it, sometime later. Thanks for reading.





	

"Sakura, are you okay," Xander asked. 

"Yes, w-why," she replied. 

"You look like you are about to faint. Did you get enough sleep last night." 

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." 

"Are you positive? Maybe you should get something to eat. You are probably fatigued." 

"That would be a good idea. I'm really, really hungry." 

"Where do you want to go eat?" 

"I don't really care right now." 

Xander smiled and took her hand. As soon as they got the establishment, Sakura got a lot of food, but within reason. Her husband was a bit surprised about how much she was eating, she only ate what ever food was on her plate, she never asked for seconds, due her thinking she was being selfish. This time, it was different, she was eating more, plus some of what Xander had. He didn't care, he was happy that she was doing well. 

"T-Thank you Xander! T-That was r-r-really good," Sakura said, smiling. 

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Is there anything else you like to do," Xander asked. 

"I kind of want to got home and sleep. I'm a bit tired." 

"Very well."

When Xander got Sakura in bed, he decided to run some errands. After her nap, she decided to check on something, she had a feeling, with all of her eating, and being dizzy all the time, she thought she might be pregnant. She walked into the bathroom, took out a pregnancy test that she hid and took the test. She looked at the stick and saw that it was positive. She walked over to the night stand, that was next to her bed and grabbed her phone. She then proceeded to call Elise. 

"Hello, Sakura," Elise said, happily. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"U-Uh...Y-Yes," she replied, with a hint of embarrassment. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Um....H-How do I say this...私は私が妊娠していることを考える." 

"Hm?" 

"U-Uh...Sorry, I forgot you didn't k-know Japanese, s-s-sorry." 

"That's alright! So what do you need?" 

"I n-need to set up an a-appointment." 

"Okay, and what is this for?" 

"T-T-To if I might be p-pregnant." 

"EEEEEEE~ What day do you want the appointment to be?" 

Xander walked into his room and saw Sakura talking on the phone. Her face then became a deep red color. 

"U-Uh...T-Tuesday?" 

"Of course! What time?" 

"T-Three pm." 

"Okay see you then!~" 

The two then hung up the phone and Sakura avoided eye contact with Xander.

"I don't really need to know, it's between the both of you," Xander said. 

"Y-You'll....need to know a-at some...point..." Sakura mumbled. 

"Hm?" 

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. I do need to go though." 

"Stay safe, and I love you."

"I-I love you too," she said, walking out of their room. 

Sakura then got into her car and drove to Azura's place. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, Azura opened the door. 

"Sakura, what brings you here," she asked. 

"Is R-Ryouma here," she replied. 

"No."

"Th-That's good. I-I want to talk to y-you alone, if you don't m-mind." 

"Of course, please come in." 

Sakura walked into the door and sat down on the couch. 

"Help yourself to those sweets on the table," she said, walking into the kitchen. 

"T-Thank you," she said, taking a few pieces of candy. 

Azura then came into the living room, handing Sakura a cup of tea. "What do you need to talk about?" 

"I-I t-think...I m-might....I'm..." 

She could clearly see that Sakura was really nervous and had a hard time trying to say something.

"Okay, let's play a little game of charades, how many words?" 

Sakura held up four fingers.

"Good, four words, is it a person? A pet?" 

Sakura then pointed to her. 

"You?" 

She then shook her head yes. 

"So you..." 

She then pointed to her head. 

"Mind? Brain?" 

She then pointed to her eyes and then back to her head. 

"I think..." 

Sakura then pointed back to her eyes. 

"I think I..." 

She then patted her stomach. 

"Hungry?" 

She shook her head no. Sakura then made a circular motion around her stomach. 

"You think your pregnant?" 

She then nodded her head yes. 

"EEEE! Oh my gosh! I might be an aunt! EEE! I'm so happy for you," Azura said, excitedly, giving Sakura a big hug. 

"Ow." 

"Oh sorry! But we need to set up an appointment for you, to see if it's true." 

"A-Already have. E-Elise said she can check it out." 

"When is it? I will drive you there." 

"T-Tuesday at three pm. You d-don't have to take me there." 

"Oh, but I want to." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Other than that, no, not really?" 

"Just let me know." 

"T-Thank you." 

"You are welcome."

It soon became Tuesday and Azura took Sakura to her doctor's appointment. After a few minuted of waiting, Elise came and greeted them. 

"Hello!~ Are you ready," Elise asked. 

"Y-Yes." 

"Then you two can come with me!~" 

Elise did some basic tests, like check her height and weight, and checked her eyes. She then directed to the two into in one of the rooms. Elise then did the standard check ups, before doing anything else. When she was done she had Sakura lay on the bed and lift up her shirt. 

"I'm going to do an ultrasound, okay," Elise said. 

She then put some ultrasound gel onto Sakura's stomach and started to use the ultrasound probe to rub it around to clear up the static for the image to form on the monitor. It took a few seconds for the image to show up. 

"Lookie there!~ You have a little baby," Elise said, very happy. "Judging by the development, it looks like you have been pregnant for about sixteen weeks." 

"T-That long! How did I not notice," Sakura said, very shocked. 

"Probably because you are so preoccupied at work. We do live busy lives trying to help everyone here. Is your chest sore? Did you realize that you missed your period." 

"Y-Yes, but I thought nothing of it." 

"Probably because you were in a hurry a few months back." 

"Elise is right. I don't remember seeing you at all. Xander did say that you were preoccupied with work," Azura said. 

"I think I over heard everyone saying that you were always on your toes, and didn't take any breaks to relax or anything." 

"O-Oh, I can't remember that." 

"And that is perfectly normal to forget things while you are pregnant." 

"I should know all of this..." 

"It's okay! Just take it easy and slow. Would you like to know the sex of the child?" 

"S-Sure." 

"It's a little boy! Have any other questions?" 

"Y-Yes." 

The two talked back and forth between asking questions and answering them. 

"I bet Xander will be happy," Sakura said. 

"I hope so. I just hope he will be more emotional with this than being his usual stoic self," Elise said, becoming a bit sad. 

"H-He will." 

"How are you going to tell him?" 

"I-I don't know! I-I didn't get that far. How do I-I tell h-him?" 

"How ever you want to. Make sure that it's a calm quiet setting, or you can tell him for the holidays that is coming up. Whichever way you think is best," Azura said. 

"Which reminds me, what are we going to do for Christmas," Elise asked.

"We c-can have it over at m-my place, if Xander d-doesn't mind," Sakura mind. "We can have everyone o-over and have a ton of food and o-open g-gifts." 

"That sounds amazing!~" 

"I can do that." 

"Yay!" 

"Whelp, everything here is done, you both can leave whenever!" 

"Thank you s-s-so much E-Elise." 

"No problem!" 

Azura then took Sakura back home, luckily Xander wasn't there so she could hide to images of the ultrasound. She then looked in her closet and looked at on of his shirts, and put one on. Xander then walked up behind her, put on arm around her waist, and the inner part of her leg. 

"Can we do something special right now," he asked, nipping at her neck. 

Sakura blushed. "No." 

"As you wish," he said, letting her go.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, turning around to face him. 

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to force you to do this." 

"T-Thank you." 

"Get some sleep, you look tired." 

"I-I'm fine. I want to ask you something." 

"What is it?" 

"C-Can we have everyone over for Christmas?" 

"I was planning on it." 

Sakura smiled and lightly pecked his lips. "T-Thank you." 

It soon became Christmas and everyone was over at Sakura's and Xander's place.

"It's about time to open presents," Elise said, very happy. 

"Yes," Camillia said, "you are all going to love the presents that I'm giving to you." 

"Of course, because you are the gifting queen and no one can ever top you," Leo said. 

"Hey what's wrong with that?! She always gives the best gifts," Elise told him. 

"Here you can open yours first." 

"I never said that it was a bad thing. I love the gifts she gives us," he reminded them, as he was opening the present. "This, this is a fantastic gift, I love it." 

Elise looked over his shoulder and saw what it was. "It's a book." 

"Not just any book. It's about ancient history, old poems, stories of people in ancient times revolving around Greece and Rome." 

"Oh, nerd." 

Azura opened the door, finally arriving to the party. Everyone looked at her and saw a few mysterious items in her hand. She looked down and remembered something, so threw the items out the door. 

"Ow! Why did you just throw those, the hangers poked me in the eyes," Corrin yelled. 

"Don't come in! Put the items in on the bags we have in the car, I completely forgot about that," Azura yelled back. 

"Will do," Lilith said. 

"Dang it Azura," Corrin replied. 

"What's going on," Takumi asked. 

"Uh.....Uh....Nada...Sólo tratando de ocultar un embarazo," Azura said. 

"Uh, what," everyone else said in unison.

"Uh, nothing. Corrin! Lilith!" 

"We are coming," Corrin yelled. "Here, the clothes are in the bag, whomever this is going to have one heck of a surprise." 

"Well, that's the idea." 

"I think it's going to be an amazing surprise," Lilith said. 

"Yeah. It's actually going to be a big surprise to him." 

"Uh-huh. It was a surprise to her too." 

"What is going on," Hinoka asked. 

"Uh...That will be answered later. Right now, it's time to open up the gifts. Sakura, I need to talk to you privately," Azura said. 

"O-Okay," she replied. 

Sakura led Azura to her room. 

"Here is the bag of baby clothes for you. You're not doing anything to extreme are you?" 

"N-No. I was going to say it straight forward if I could, and give the clothes to him and the ultrasound picture." 

"That is a nice way to say it." 

"I-I guess." 

Sakura then took out the ultrasound picture and put in the bag. 

"Whelp, h-h-here goes n-nothing." 

The two walked back into the living room. All the presents were open, all except Sakura's. 

"There you are," Xander said, "I was getting worried about you." 

All Sakura could do was blush a deep red. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Uh....Uh..." 

She then hid behind Azura. 

"Everything is fine. She is just nervous, that's all." 

"Whatever about?" 

"Sakura, you have to tell him at some point." 

"B-B-But I-I-I'm s-scared." 

"Everything will be alright. You even said it yourself, he'll be happy." 

Xander was confused, very confused. 

"Why don't you open presents your presents before you do?" 

"O-Okay."

Xander sat down on their couch and Sakura sat on his lap. He put his hands on her lower abdomen. He felt a little kick coming from her stomach. At first, he didn't think much of it, but when he felt something kick a couple of more times, he started to connect the dots. 

"Um, Sakura," he asked. 

"Y-Yes," she replied. 

"Did you feel your stomach move at all?" 

"Xander," Camilla yelled. 

"I-I-It's alright." 

"Are you pregnant," he asked. 

"M-Merry Christmas," she said. 

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt," Camilla said, very jovial. 

Xander smiled, held her tighter and kissed her check. "I'm so happy," he whispered into her ear. 

"Here," she said, getting up to hand retrieve the bag and to hand it to him. 

He looked through the bag and looked at the different clothes that they had. "These....are...cute," he muttered, thinking he would never say those words, when addressing clothes. 

"Oh, did you see the picture that w-was in there?" 

He pulled the picture out of the bag. "You mean this one?" 

"Yes. We are having a baby boy." 

"I'm going to spoil your child rotten," Camilla said. 

"I have no doubt." 

"Heheh yay!~ I'm give your child so much love," Elise said. 

"I should teach him Latin, or maybe Greek," Leo added. 

"Oh, I need to teach him Japanese," Takumi chimed in. 

"How about cooking lesson," Hinoka said. 

"No! No. Stay away from the kitchen Hinoka," Ryouma told her. 

Xander and Sakura looked over to each other and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas. I love you," Sakura said. 

"I love you so much more," he said, giving her a kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a modern day Fire Emblem Fates fic. I really wanted to write about Sakura trying to reveal that she was pregnant with Siegbert, or how she found out, or how Xander found out and how he would react, plus everyone else reacting. I will probably write about another version of it, sometime later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
